


Teddy bears

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT STEAL, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Episode: s04e08 Wishful Thinking, F/M, Fluff, Teddy Bear Doctors, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishful Thinking, based off the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: The teddy bear doctors are called in to fix a patient.





	Teddy bears

The crying and screaming of your daughter echoed through the bunker halls. You had stayed behind with her while Sam and Dean went on a supply run. After throwing your book down on the bed you bolted off of it and ran a few doors down where her room was. When you entered the doorway you saw her crying and you knelt down next to her. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

Since your daughter was to upset to form words she just held up her teddy bear. It had been a gift from Dean the day she was born and she had clung to it and slept with it from the day she moved into her "big girl" bed. She cherished the thing but now the poor thing was missing it's leg. 

"Oh no. We'll have to have Daddy fix it when he gets home." 

More tears formed in her hazel eyes and it broke your heart. You didn't know when the boys would be back so it could be a while before he was fixed and you knew she'd be upset until the little guy was fixed. 

"Okay, Pumpkin. This is what we're going to do." You told her as you went to pick up the leg. It looked to be an easy fix. It just pulled apart at the seam. "We're going to gather up Teddy and get him ready for surgery then when Daddy gets home he will patch him up."  
Your daughter nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was taking this pretty well which surprised you a little bit. After picking up all the little pieces of fluff that came out of his leg, you took the bear from your daughter then lead her out into the library. Once you got out there you put a sheet onto the table and set everything up to look like a make shift surgery room. The "instruments" were a big needle and thick thread. You covered up Teddy part way with a sheet so his leg wasn't exposed. You told your daughter it was so he didn't get cold. Once you lead her into the kitchen you pulled out a couple of popsicles out of the freezer. She deserved one. After helping her into her chair, you tore the packaging off it then handed it to her. Immediately the young child started to lick away at it. Since you weren't sure when the boys would be back you joined her. A popsicle never hurt anybody. 

Right as you finished up the treat you heard the door open. The boys were back. After wiping the sticky residue off of your little girl hands, you helped her down then watched as she ran away. You couldn't help but chuckle when you heard a groan come from Dean who had already come down the hall. He snatched her up and walked around the corner with her.

"You are getting bigger every day Sweet Pea," Dean told the young girl as he tickled her stomach. He saw you throwing away the garbage from your snack. "Sam's looking for you."

"I need to talk to both of you. Do me a favor and go start a movie for her okay? Something educational or you know....Disney." 

Dean nodded then turned out of the kitchen with your daughter in his arms. He headed towards the bedroom while you went to wait in the library for them. Sam came into the library before Dean and when he saw the look on your face he frowned. 

"What's wrong?"

"We have a problem and you and Dean need to fix it." You let out a sigh. If Teddy didn't get fixed it would break your little girl's heart.

"What do I need to fix?" Dean asked as he walked into the living room. He saw that sad look on your face. This wasn't good. 

Instead of saying it out loud you lifted the sheet up to reveal the broken teddy bear. Sam and Dean both frowned then sat on the couch. They knew as well as you did how much the bear meant to your little girl. 

"Alright, Doctor Sam," Dean tried really hard to keep a straight face while saying that. "We have a patient to save."

Sam gave Dean a nod and the boys immediately went to work. Sam threaded the needle while Dean worked on getting all of the "guts" back into the bear. You could have sworn Sam was taking his sweet ass time to fix the bear just to screw with you but once it was finished you let out a sigh of relief. The bear was back to normal. Well as normal as it could be. For some reason Dean insisted on putting a bandage over the leg but you weren't going to argue with him. 

"You two are pretty good at this." You told them both as you all got up at the same time. 

"We have to be." Sam gave you a smile then leaned down to place a kiss against your lips. "We're teddy bear doctors."

After returning the kiss you watched as Dean grabbed the bear and ran off towards the bedroom to give the bear back to his niece. He spoiled her so damn much. When her squeals echoed through the bunker again Sam smiled at you then placed another kiss to your lips. Sam wouldn't give this up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of LadyAbigail. Do not repost. Do not steal. Do not translate. Do not post on any other website without written consent. Credit does NOT count.


End file.
